Nevermore
by Earthmover956
Summary: This is a story about what I think will happen after the Titans Around The World arc please review thanks rated T for safty
1. The End Of One Search

Chapter 1 The End Of One Search

"Now what?" Rose asked

"We keep looking" Robin replied

'Robin we looked all over the world" Kid Devil said "If Raven wanted to be found we would have found her"

"Tim" Wonder Girl said "How much I miss Raven, I think Eddie might be right. We should probably go home"

"All right" Robin agreed sadly "Lets go home"

The Titans Jet flew off and soon landed at Titans Tower

"We're home!" Wonder Girl said

"Me too" Beast Boy said

"Gar!" Wonder Girl yelled happily as she ran over to him and hugged him

"I'm happy to see you too Cassie" Beast Boy said

"Gar what are you doing here?" Cyborg said "What's happen to The Doom Patrol?

"Nothing Vic" Beast Boy answered "I have some news

"Well what is it?" Rose asked

"It's about Raven" Beast Boy answered

"What do you know?" Robin asked

"Calm down Tim" Wonder Girl said "Gar tell us."

"Well when The Doom Patrol heard about your search for Raven I decided to look for Raven too" he said "Well about a day ago I think I found her."

"Where?" Cyborg asked

"Australia" Beast Boy answered

"Then we should go get her" Robin exclaimed

"There's more" Beast Boy said "I told Mento about this and he said that he sensed The Brain in Australia"

"So you think The Brotherhood Of Evil has Raven" Kid Devil said

"Yes" Beast Boy answered

"So you're not here just to find Raven. Robin said You're also here to stop The Brotherhood"

"It's my job" Beast Boy replied

"Are you sure it's not that you still love Raven" Cyborg asked

"No" Beast Boy answered "I want to save Raven because she's my friend nothing more then that."

"How do you know that The Brotherhood Of Evil wants Raven? Rose asked

"One of the books Raven has can bring people back from the dead. Beast Boy answered "If they could capture Raven they could bring back The Brain's body back from the dead"

"So we really need to find Raven before The Brotherhood dose" Wonder Girl said

"Yes" Beast Boy said

"Then lets go!" Cyborg said

The others left except for Rose and Kid Devil

"Rose we need to go." Kid Devil said

"Eddie I'm not going" she said

"Rose, why?" he asked

"Eddie, when Wonder Girl came back I thought that Robin would kick me out" she explained "But if Raven or Beast Boy join they'll kick me out, or worse you. Eddie out of the two of us you are the only real Titan.

"Rose that's not true."

"Eddie I'm leaving. Rose said I just wanted to say goodbye"

She started walking out the door

"Rose wait! Kid Devil said "I'm coming with you.


	2. Australia

Chapter 2 Australia

The Titans Jet was flying in the air

"How far are we from where you saw Raven Gar?" Robin asked

"Not too far" Beast Boy replied

"Good" Wonder Girl said "I can't wait to crush that brain!"

"Calm down Cassie" Cyborg said "We don't know if The Brotherhood has anything to do with this"

"I don't care if they don't" Beast boy exclaimed "It's my job to stop them"

"But we can't kill them" Robin answered "We need to see if they know anything about where Raven is"

Wonder Girl was looking around

"Hey have you seen Eddie and Rose?"

At LA Rose and Eddie were walking down a dark ally

"Well this place seems safe" Kid Devil said sarcastically

"I know it looks bad Eddie" Rose said "But there's a guy here who can help us get plane tickets"

"Right" Kid Devil said "So where is he?"

"He's right here" a man said

"Are you Greg?" Rose asked

"The one and only" Greg said "You got the money?"

Rose pulled out some money

"You got the tickets?" Rose asked

Greg pulled out two tickets

"Two tickets to London England" Greg said

Rose passed Greg the money and he gave Rose the tickets

"Have a nice flight" Greg said

Rose and Kid Devil were walking down the ally

"I can't believe you paid that man all that money" Kid Devil said

"I didn't" Rose said

Then Rose pressed a button and the money in Greg's hand exploded as Rose and Kid Devil walked down the corner

"Now all we need is a ride" Rose said

A man walked to Greg's body and then talked into a radio

"The two of them have the tickets" he said

"And Greg?" The man answered back

"Didn't survive" The first man said

"I'll pick them up" The seconded man said

The Titans Jet landed on an island

"There's no sign of them" Wonder Girl said

"Tim" Cyborg said "Why would they run away?"

"I don't know?" Robin said

"Well I think that we should go back to find them" Wonder Girl said

"No" Beast Boy said "If we go back we may never find Raven or The Brotherhood"

"They're our friends" Robin said

"If they were your friends they would be here" Beast Boy said

"Gar's right Tim" Cyborg said "They're hero's they can take care of themselves"

"I guess you're right" Robin said "Lets keep going

Rose and Kid Devil were walking down the street

"We need to find a ride" Rose said

"Rose" Kid Devil said "No one's going to give us a ride"

Then a bus stopped by them

"I think we found a ride" Rose said

Rose walked into the bus and saw two guys one was driving the other was sitting behind him

"This is a private bus" the driver said

"I'm sorry" Rose said "We need a ride can you help us?"

"Ok" the driver said "Come on in"

Rose and Kid Devil walked in

"I'm Adam" the driver said "This is Brendon"

"Nice to meet you" Rose said "I'm Rose and this is Eddie"

"Wait" Brendon said "You're one of those Teen Titans right

"Yes" Rose said

"Why do you need a ride?" Adam asked

"Cause I can't fly" Rose answered

"Ok" Adam said "Where do you need to go?"

"The Airport" Kid Devil said

Kid Devil and Rose sat down

"See Eddie" Rose said "We got a ride"

The bus drove off into the night. Then The Titans Jet landed in the Australian Desert


	3. Kidnapped

(Yay an update! R/R and that crap well here's chapter 3)

Chapter 3 Kidnapped

"Well here we are" Beast Boy said "Australia"

"I hope we find Raven" Wonder Girl said

"We will Cassie" Robin said

The others left except for Robin and Wonder Girl

"Tim I think we should have gone back" Wonder Girl said "And I think you do too"

"Cassie…" Robin said before an explosion interrupted him

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to them

"What was that?" Cyborg asked

"Don't know" Robin said "But we need to find out

They all ran to the explosion

Rose and Kid Devil were sitting in the back of the bus

"Rose" Kid Devil said "I'm not sure we should be here. How can we trust them?

"Eddie we're getting a ride to the airport" Rose said "What could go wrong"

"I could think five things that could go wrong" Kid Devil said

"Just shut the hell up Eddie" Rose said

The bus continued into the darkness

The others were running in the desert

"So what are we going to do when we find out what this is?" Wonder Girl said

"I don't know Cassie" Robin said

"I just wanna know if it's Brotherhood Of Evil related" Beast Boy said

"I hope Rose and Eddie are ok" Wonder Girl said

The four of them ran until they reached a huge crater in the ground

"My guess is" Cyborg said "This is the place"

"Now we need to know what did this" Robin said

"Look!" Wonder Girl yelled

The others looked down and saw a metal door on the ground

"A door" Wonder Girl said

"Lets see what's inside" Beast Boy said

Beast Boy opened the door and jumped in and the others followed soon they all landed in an underground base

"This has Brotherhood Of Evil all over it" Beast Boy said

"Looks like someone broke in" Cyborg said

"Or out" Robin said "It looks like whatever The Brotherhood was keeping here broke out"

"Raven" Beast Boy said

"So where's the Brotherhood?" Wonder Girl asked

At LA, Rose and Kid Devil were on the bus with Adam and Brendon. Adam was driving when the exit to LAX Airport passed by

"Um Adam you missed the exit" Rose said

"Brendon shut them up" Adam said

"What dose that mean?" Kid Devil said

"Just calm down" Brendon said

"We won't calm down" Rose said

"Stop this bus!" Kid Devil yelled

"Brendon" Adam said "Shut them up or knock them out"

Adam threw a gun to Brendon

"What?" Rose said

Brendon put his hand on Rose then she picked him up and threw him on the ground

"Get the hell away from me" Rose said

Then Brendon shot Rose in the leg

"Rose!" Kid Devil yelled

"It was a tranquilizer gun she should wake up in an hour or so" Brendon said

"Not before you guys die" Kid Devil said

"Better not do that" Brendon said "Or I'll blow her brains out"

Brendon pointed a real gun to Rose's head

"Now sit" Brendon said

"Why are you doing this?" Kid Devil asked

"Don't you get it?" Brendon said "You're being kidnapped

The bus continued on into the dangerous darkness


	4. Eddie!

(I know the whole "Titans Around The World" Arc is done but here's what I thought could have happened)

Chapter 4 "Eddie!"

"So what do we do?" Wonder Girl asked worriedly

"Don't know Cassie" Cyborg said

"I do" Beast Boy replied "I need to contact Mento"

L.A, Kid Devil was sitting on a seat and Rose was on the floor next to him. The bus was driving down the highway.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kid Devil said

"Shut up" Brendon said

Kid Devil looked down to see Rose waking up "Rose" he said softly

"Eddie" Rose said weakly "What happened?"

"Brendon knocked you out" he said

"Well when I'm done with him he won't be able to hurt us" she said trying to get up

"No!" Kid Devil said "He'll hit you with that gun. And I can't burn him without lighting the whole bus up so we're stuck here. What're we going to do?"

"I have a plan" Rose said as she crawled over to the bottom of the seat. "Eddie can you burn a hole into the floor?"

"Sure" Kid Devil said as he burned the hole. Then Rose stuck her head under the floor and saw the gas tank. She pulled her sword out and made a hole in the tank.

"What will that do?" Kid Devil asked

"Make them stop for gas" Rose said

"Then we make our escape" Kid Devil said

In The Titans Jet, Wonder Girl and Robin were talking. Beast Boy was talking with Mento and Cyborg was piloting the jet

"Well Mento says that the Brain is in Paris" Beast Boy said as he sat next to Cyborg

"Then we're off to Paris" Cyborg said

"Wait!" Robin said "Lets see if we can locate Raven"

"Ok" Cyborg said "It'll take awhile"

Cyborg began to work on that while Robin and Wonder Girl began to talk

"Do you think that the book Raven has really works?" Wonder Girl asked

"I don't know" Robin said "Anything's possible"

"Well if it does work do you think she'll bring Conner back?" Wonder Girl said

"I don't know Cassie" Robin said

"You do hope she will don't you?" Wonder Girl asked

"Yes" Robin said "I do"

"Tim" Wonder Girl said "I'm worried about Rose and Eddie. What if they need help?"

"If they needed help they would have called" Robin said

"Ok Eddie" Rose said "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Kid Devil said as Rose moved to another seat and started to scream

"What's wrong with her?" Brendon asked

"I don't know" Kid Devil said "She just started screaming"

Brendon ran over to Rose and looked at her. Then she grabbed their communicators. "My leg started to hurt" she said "But it's better now"

"Brendon!" Adam yelled "We need gas"

"Ok" Brendon said as the bus stopped at a gas station and Adam got out

"Eddie" Rose said "We need to go!"

The two of them got up and ran out of the bus. They ran down the street.

"Hey!" Brendon said "They're getting away!" Brendon and Adam chased after the two of them. Kid Devil and Rose ran down the streets. Kid Devil ran a little ahead of Rose.

"I think we lost them" she said as she turned around and heard the sound of a car screeching and Kid Devil's body flying. "Eddie!" she screamed


End file.
